


【立克】Play With Fire

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 07:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	【立克】Play With Fire

Jack在性事上總有些奇怪的想法，總會上網找一些高難度的動作在他跟趙立安為愛鼓掌的時候做，雖然有時候趙立安會搖搖頭說不要，可是這時候Jack就會壞心的放慢速度，粗大的性器在趙立安的後穴裡慢慢挺動著，碩大的龜頭輾過敏感點，奇怪的搔癢感從尾椎處一路擴散到全身，那種感覺越來越大，忍到最後終於忍不住了他就動了動圈在那人腰上的腿，用甜膩帶點沙啞的聲音求Jack快一點，並答應了Jack那些奇怪的姿勢，雖然趙立安很不喜歡，但是有時候還是滿爽的。

最近兩人那檔事都沒怎麼做，主要原因是因為趙立安警局裡的是事情突然變多，國際刑警常常派一些大案子讓偵三隊跟他們合作，讓整個偵三隊都忙到焦頭爛額，而Jack也沒閒到哪裡去，世海集團洗白之後莫名就有一堆大公司急著合作，忙了一段時間之後想說可以休息一下，沒想到國內的公司合作完了，連國外的都找上門來，這讓唐毅跟左紅葉都忙到沒時間吃飯，Jack身為唐毅的得力秘書也沒閒著，當唐毅忙到應付不來時，有些應酬或是需要談合約的事務就會交給Jack去處理，所以Jack常常需要出差，但兩人的感情也沒有因此變淡，天天講電話是必備的，有時候會演變成某種色情的事情我們就不多贅述。

當這些事情處理完之後，兩人都得到了難得的長假，正好迎來他們三周年紀念的日子，在一起三周年當然是要好好過啊，Jack早早下了班就趕緊去超市買了食材，做了一桌的好料再騎車去警局接趙立安下班，飽餐一頓之後兩人拿出要送給對方的東西，趙立安跨坐在Jack身上，將他新買的一條暗紅色的領帶打在Jack的脖子上，他拉著領帶讓Jack更靠近自己一點，兩人之間的氣氛慢慢的曖昧了起來，趙立安小手撫上Jack的臉頰，大拇指在那人臉上撫摸著，眼裡充滿愛意的看著Jack，那人的眉、勾人的桃花眼、那顆小小的淚痣、高挺的鼻梁、再到那人的唇，”好像很久沒親了?”趙立安的腦裡浮現了這樣的想法，鬼使神差的低頭吻上了Jack的唇，輕輕地啄了幾下便抬起頭，眼帶笑意的看著Jack  
”三周年快樂”  
“我愛你，安安”說完Jack就抬手扣著趙立安的後腦勺，對準那人的嘴親了上去，伸出舌頭細細描摩著那人的唇形，微微張嘴含住他的上唇吸允，舌尖趁虛鑽入唇縫裡，撬開牙關長驅直入，靈活的舌頭舔舐著口腔內壁，在那溫暖的口腔裡攻城掠地，每個角落都不放過，勾著那條軟軟的舌頭與之共舞，兩條舌頭纏繞在一塊，來不及吞下的津液從嘴角流出，直到喘不過氣才肯放開對方，分開時還牽出一條銀絲，在暖色的燈光照射下，看起來是如此的色情。

Jack看著趙立安被親的迷迷糊糊的樣子只覺得可愛，又忍不住往那佈滿水光的紅唇啄了幾口  
“嗯…Jack”趙立安將手環繞在Jack的脖子上，細腰不安分地扭動了起來，柔軟的臀部蹭著抵在自己臀縫的的硬物，性暗示極為明顯，無辜充滿水光的大眼直直地看著Jack，像是想表達甚麼想法似的，看Jack還是不為所動的樣子，又變本加厲地將手伸向那處，隔著褲子摸著那根硬物  
“嘶…”突然的觸碰讓Jack倒抽一口氣，眼神一暗，托著趙立安的屁股站了起來，直直地往臥室的方向走

踹開臥室的門將趙立安放倒在床上，欺身壓上去吻上那已經被蹂躪到微微紅腫的小嘴，順著嘴角往下親，手指靈活地將趙立安衣服上的鈕扣一一解開，在頸脖處留下自己的印記，所到之處都是紅印，牙齒細細啃咬著趙立安那精緻的鎖骨，到了白皙的胸膛，用嘴叼起一小塊軟肉又啃又吸的，不一會兒時間，白淨的胸膛上充滿著紅一塊紫一塊的印記，轉移戰地來到了那兩顆挺立的紅果，Jack腦裡突然浮現了一個奇怪的想法，他在網路上看過一個動圖，有人拿著打火機燒奶頭，時間不長，而是快速的將火點燃隨後又熄滅，大概就幾秒的時間，他將手摸進自己的口袋裡，拿出自己抽菸食習慣用的打火機，那是趙立安送他的生日禮物，啪的一聲打開了打火機，火焰在上面跳動著，Jack拿著靠近趙立安的乳粒又快速移開  
“啊!! Jack…痛…”Jack低頭含住那被火燒過的乳粒，舌尖舔拭著微微燙傷的乳尖，微微的刺痛感刺激著趙立安的神經，牙齒叼著乳尖啃咬著，舌頭順著上面的紋路打轉，酥酥麻麻的快感直衝腦門，細細地呻吟從嘴角洩出，Jack再次點燃打火機，對另一邊的乳頭做同樣的事情，帶著薄繭的手指捏著乳粒輕輕地搓著，指尖時不時摳著乳尖，快感滅頂而來，Jack放開那被自己蹂躪到紅腫挺立的乳粒，解開趙立安的皮帶，扯下他的褲子，已經勃起的青莖彈了出來，Jack握著趙立安的性器，富有技巧的上下套弄著，長著繭的大手嚕動著性器，沒多久趙立安就射了出來，Jack將手上的白濁舔掉，伸手拉開床邊的矮櫃，從裡面拿出一管潤滑劑，擠了一些出來在手心裏摀熱，將趙立安的腿往兩邊分開，露出那粉嫩的後穴，手指在穴口周圍按壓著，隨後便捅入一指，微微曲起手指搔刮著內壁，之後又加入了第二、第三根手指，後穴分泌出更多液體，指尖滑過敏感點讓趙立安的叫聲越發甜膩，覺得擴張的差不多之後，Jack脫下自己身上的衣物，正要將領帶解下來的時候卻被趙立安阻止了  
“不要拿下來”  
“嗯?為甚麼?”  
“你這樣…很像電影裡的脫衣舞男”  
“說甚麼呢寶貝，我看你是欠操”快速的將褲子脫下，粗大的性器彈了出來打在趙立安的大腿內側，Jack扶著自己的性器，蹭了蹭趙立安的穴口後便慢慢的捅了進去，小穴的緊緻像是有無數張小嘴吸著Jack的性器，那麼久沒做，還真的有點想念著感覺，要知道Jack出國想趙立安的時候都是靠雙手替自己解決的

後穴空虛的感覺讓趙立安發出一陣慰嘆，雙手環上Jack的脖子，細腿夾住那人精壯的腰，將人往自己的方向更靠近，Jack將趙立安抱起，讓他坐在自己身上，騎乘的姿勢讓性器又埋了更深，Jack握著趙立安的腰，慢慢由下往上的挺動著，趙立安緊緊抱著Jack，頭埋在他的頸窩，細小的呻吟一聲聲的傳入Jack的耳裡，趙立安伸出舌頭，像小貓一樣舔舐著Jack的耳垂，趙立安不滿足於現在Jack這種慢條斯理的挺動，抬起頭看著Jack  
“Jack，動快一點嘛~”趙立安看他好像沒有要理自己的意思，便自己扭起腰來，感受著Jack的性器在自己體內，上下擺動著自己的身體，過沒多久就趴在Jack身上  
“Jack~你動動嘛”側頭咬著Jack的側頸，隨後又舔了舔  
“老公~你動一下嗎，你不想要安安了嗎?”說著還收縮了一下自己的後穴，Jack像是被按到甚麼開關似的，握著趙立安的腰突然快速的頂撞起來，突如其來的加速讓趙立安招架不住，緊緊的環著Jack的脖子，甜膩的呻吟從嘴裡傳出  
“嗯…哈啊…老…老公….嗯…好棒”  
Jack快速的抽插著趙立安的後穴，隨後又將人放倒在床上，胯部像打樁機一下快速的挺動著，每一下都整根抽出又整根沒入，碩大的龜頭滑過敏感點，惹得趙立安的呻吟又高了一個調  
“嗯…Jack…哈啊…你…慢點…嗯”  
“剛剛不是讓我快點的嗎?”  
“嗯…太大…太快了…嗯哼”  
“不快點你會爽嗎小妖精” Jack將人翻了過來，趙立安感受到Jack的性器在自己體內轉了一圈，後入的姿勢又更深幾分，Jack扣著趙立安的腰挺動著，俯下身吻著趙立安的後背，沒多久趙立安便射了第二次，因為高潮收縮著後穴，夾的Jack差點繳械投降，將趙立安翻過來面對自己，拉著趙立安的手跟他十指緊扣，快速的挺動著腰身，偌大的房間充斥著兩人的味道，肉體拍打的聲音伴隨著甜膩的呻吟跟低喘，Jack漸漸加快了速度，用力抽插了數十下射出一股又一股的精液，滾燙的精液灌滿了趙立安的後穴，Jack將自己半軟的性器慢慢抽離那溫暖的小穴，看著那被操紅的穴口緩緩流出自己的東西，性器又有了抬頭的趨勢，趙立安起身看著Jack的性器，小手握著那根慢慢的嚕動著  
“Jack…還要嗎?”睜著無辜的大眼說著如此色情的話，誰招架得住?  
“要不要把之前的全部要回來啊?”

“小妖精”  
“你這是在點火啊”


End file.
